1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intermittent absorption refrigeration systems, and particularly to an intermittent absorption refrigeration system with an ejector that permits both daytime and nighttime cooling applications, thereby increasing the coefficient of performance in the intermittent system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conservation of energy, namely electricity, in both the production and consumption sectors, is continuing to be a worldwide priority. One such area is in the development of air-conditioning and refrigeration systems. It is no surprise that the days, times, and locations requiring maximum cooling loads coincide with the days and times with the highest temperatures and locations with the hottest climates. Conventional air-conditioning and refrigeration systems are powered using electricity. In the areas with the hottest climates and during the days and times with the hottest temperatures, the use of electricity to power such air-conditioning and refrigeration systems becomes very expensive and inefficient.
Solar power can be utilized to provide power for refrigeration and air-conditioning systems. Absorption chillers, for example, can use solar energy to produce refrigeration. They can be classified in two different categories, namely, continuous operation systems and intermittent operation systems. The difference between the two systems lies in their mode of operation. For example, in continuous systems both generation and absorption of energy take place at the same time in a continuous manner, whereas in intermittent systems, the generation and absorption of energy do not take place at the same time. Instead the generation and absorption of energy follow each other intermittently within the operation of the system.
Compared to continuous systems, intermittent systems have the advantage of not requiring any solution pump for their operation. Although not requiring a solution pump, their coefficient of performance is still comparatively very low. Additionally, conventional intermittent absorption systems can only produce the requisite cooling capacity for low temperature freezing applications at nighttime, since they cannot efficiently achieve the required high generation temperatures, low condenser temperatures, and low absorption temperatures needed to produce the cooling capacity required for low temperature freezing applications during the daytime.
Moreover, in conventional intermittent absorptions systems, high generation temperatures require the use of expensive concentrators, in addition to solar collectors, which considerably increases the overall capital cost of such systems. This significant increase in capital cost, therefore, makes conventional intermittent absorptions systems cost prohibitive and not economically feasible.
Thus, an intermittent absorption refrigeration system with an ejector solving the aforementioned problems is desired.